Licking The Bowl
by Shuichi's Gurl
Summary: As another experiment in the ways of the commoners, Hikaru and Kaoru decide to make a cake. They soon find that “licking the bowl” may be the most enjoyable part of their experience.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything dealing with or affiliated with Ouran High School Host Club….(though I would very much love to) all props go to Bisco Hatori-sensei. I really wish that I had done a bit more planning for this fanfic *bows* this is my first fanfic for OHSHC so please regard me kindly. I usually dabble in Gravitation and in my newest original series "Now I Know Love By Heart" (which its title will be changed to "Doki Doki Confused Heart"). Also I am open to any fan fiction ideas you may have or want to see done(though I deal mostly with Yaoi), all you have to do is ask by emailing me at . Well of course when dealing with Yaoi I just had to do a twincest!!! *squeals* Hikaru&Kaoru make the best couple I would say….buuuuut that's just me *smiles innocently* Writing these types of fanfics just comes too easily to me….*shhhh* just don't tell my parents that I write Yaoi , ok? Aaannnnywaaaaysss….you probably want to get to reading the fanfic by now right? Enough of my ranting then….ok me….I can shut up now….annnnd now…nope now……oh forget it *sighs*

**Shu~chan(me): **"Hikaru! Kaoru! You guys are just both sooooo cute I can't decide between you two!!!"*squees*

**Hikaru: **"Well Shu, I thought that you of all people would be able to notice that Kaoru is the cuter of the two of us…" *leans over to lick Kaoru's cheek*

**Kaoru: **"Hi…Hikaru…don't.." *Kaoru stammers and blushes*

**Shu~chan: **"It's so…MOE!!! Totemo sekushii na!!!" *faints from nosebleed*

**Hiakru&Kaoru: **"Hmph" *proud smirks*****

**Summary: **As another experiment in the ways of the commoners, Hikaru and Kaoru decide to make a cake. They soon find that "licking the bowl" may be the most enjoyable part of their experience.

**Warnings****: **Possible language and Yaoi (for those who don't know what Yaoi is it's guyXguy sex) So if you don't like….TURN BACK NOW!!!!! You have been warned…..

________________________________________________________________________

**Licking the Bowl**

Haruhi heard an unexpected knock at the door of her apartment. She didn't even check to see who it was before opening the door.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in unison.

Haruhi's expression went dim and she sighed. "Hey guys," she replied in a monotone voice.

The bright eyed and big smiled look that the twins were giving her was almost begging for her to invited them in.

Swallowing her pride, she went ahead and invited them in.

The twins walked in and immediately headed for the kitchen. Noticing the bowl Haruhi had on the counter, they became inquisitive.

"What are you doing?" they asked the seemingly perturbed looking teen girl.

"I'm making a cake, isn't it obvious?" she asked a bit condescendingly.

Hikaru shrugged, "how would we know?"

"We don't cook for ourselves," Kaoru said finishing the sentence.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the twins naiveté. She knew they were completely and utterly spoiled, never having to do anything for themselves but she thought they would at least be able to recognize a cake being made.

She pushed past them to put the batter into the pan before putting it into the oven.

Once it was in she was getting ready to wash out the excess batter out of the bowl before an idea struck her.

Haurhi handed the bowl to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What?" they asked confused as they took the bowl from her hands.

Haruhi laughed slightly, "when you make a cake, you usually lick the bowl once you pour the batter out.."

Hikaru looked at the bowl and raised one eyebrow, "well, it couldn't hurt to try I guess.."

He took his finger and scooped up some of the dark colored batter and brought it up to his mouth to lick it off.

Hikaru's eyes widened a margin, "hey, this is actually really good.."

Kaoru, noticing his brother's reaction, decided to follow suit.

"You're right ,Hikaru. This tastes really good…" Kaoru said with a smile. An idea then dawned on Kaoru," hey Haruhi" he began to ask, "do you happen to have any more cake mixes around here? Maybe Hikaru and I would like to try making one for ourselves…"

Hikaru shot his twin a bewildered look," why would you suggest something like that, Kaoru?"

Kaoru just looked over his shoulder and winked at his twin without saying a word.

In a silent understanding Hikaru smirked, as if he understood his outouto's ulterior motive.

Haruhi, decided that asking for a reason why would just get her into deeper mischief, especially when dealing with the Hitachiin twins.

"Sure…I have another one in the pantry," she said as she moved to get it.

"Thanks a lot," Kaoru said as he took the box of cake mix from her, "now I guess we better get going.."

"I thought you were here because you wanted to hang out or something," Haruhi asked a bit confused.

Hikaru laughed slightly, "we were originally, but we want to go home and try making this cake on our own.."

"It's a good time to try since our parents are on a business trip for the week," Kaoru added, "so we'll see you later then, okay Haruhi?"

Haruhi, still confused from their change of heart said her good-byes and showed them out.

"I will never understand those two," she said to herself as they left.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The twins wasted no time, beginning the cake as soon as they got home. Kaoru decided he should do most of the work since he wasn't sure if Hikaru's impatience would keep long enough to complete it.

"Hikaru, how many eggs does it say we need?" he asked his anii who was in charge of reading the ingredients and directions off the back of the box.

"Hmmm it's says we need three," he said sounding a bit uninterested.

Kaoru grabbed the eggs out of the container in the fridge but managed to hit his head on the way out.

"Ow! Whoa!" Kaoru exclaimed as he almost dropped the eggs onto the floor.

Hikaru quickly rushed over to his twin, " you need to be careful Kaoru, don't give yourself a concussion.."

"You worry about me too much, Hikaru," Kaoru said with a giggle as he cracked the eggs into the bowl along with the powdered mix.

Hikaru inched closer to Kaoru," it's only natural that I would worry," he said softly as he stoked his outouto's cheek.

Kaoru's face turned beet red, "ju-just finish reading what we need to add…."

Hikaru laughed at Kaoru's innocence," alright, alright. It says we need 1/3 cup of vegetable oil and 1 and 1/3 cups of water…hmmm sounds easy enough," he added as he decided to give his twin a hand and went to retrieve the water.

"Alright, now I will get ready with the mixer while you grease the pan," Kaoru said handing Hikaru the cake release.*

Looking at the name, Hikaru tried his best to muffle a giggle, "well, well I didn't know that cakes did it too, much less that it would be bottled.."

"Hikaru," Kaoru scolded as he had the urge to hit his twin, "just cover the pan with the liquid without making any more stupid jokes…"

Kaoru turned his attention back to the bowl, powered up the mixer and put it into the batter.

Hikaru noticed a weird sound behind him before he heard a disgusted yell from Kaoru. He turned around to find his twin covered in the chocolate mixture from the bowl.

Hikaru couldn't help but laugh at the displeased look on his twin's face," you're supposed to put the mixer into the bowl before turning it on you baka!!"

Kaoru hung his head and pouted," can you just get this stuff off me please…it's sticky.."

Hearing his twins plea, Hikaru smirked. He walked towards Kaoru, backing him up against the counter.

"Hi-Hikaru…don't you want to get a wet towel or something," Kaoru stammered.

"Nope," Hikaru replied quite blasé, "I don't need one.."

Hikaru leaned forward and licked a portion of the sweet mixture off of Kaoru's face. Kaoru's face turned a deep shade of red as he felt Hikaru's tongue against his cheek.

Hikaru felt his younger brother shudder as he moved to whisper in his ear," Kaoru, finishing taking care of the cake…now…."

Kaoru obliged after noticing the heated look in the eyes that mirrored his own. He quickly grabbed the mixture bowl and poured it into the readied pan, then swiftly tossed into the oven and set the timer.

Turing around, he was immediately captured in Hikaru's stern grip. Hikaru's lips slowly ascended onto his own, muffling any plea against his brother's actions. Kaoru's confused expression faded as he felt Hikaru's tongue slide across his lips, begging for admittance. Reluctant at first, Kaoru's body tensed but soon relaxed once he became entranced by the feel of his anii's tongue tangling amongst his own. Letting his control slip a bit further, Kaoru let out a breathy whimper into the kiss.

Hikaru reveled in the sound of pleasure his outouto emitted, seeing as though the sound practically "stroked his proverbial ego".

The two finally pulled apart for some much needed air.

"Hi-Hikaru…." Kaoru lightly panted as he stared lustily into Hikaru's eyes.

Hikaru moved down and latched his lips to his brother's neck to begin licking away the residual mixture present there. Once clean, he let his teeth scrape across the sensitive skin earning a shiver from his young twin. Pulling back for a moment he removed Kaoru's sleeveless orange pullover and white undershirt.

Seeing as though they were in an awkward position, Kaoru raised his arms to help his brother with the removal of his shirt. After the tedious removal of the shirts was over, Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's shoulder, bringing him into a kiss, filled with more passion and need than its predecessor.

Their tongues tangled together, neither fighting to gain dominance, only to sate the desire that was now wracking their bodies like a California brush-fire. The twins' bodies meshed together, Kaoru's hands groping and pulling at the turquoise and black straps of his layered tank-tops. Moans escaped both of their throats only to be muffled by the other's mouth. Hikaru began to grind his hips into Kaoru's, and Kaoru in response threw his head back, clutching at Hikaru's partially exposed shoulders and never letting up on the relentless, torturous motion.

"Hikaruuuu!" Kaoru moaned then bit his bottom lip to stave off any other outburst. Hikaru took that as a sign to move things along. He pulled back momentarily to remove his tank-tops only to return and pin his twin even closer to the kitchen counter. Leaning over his mirror image he nibbled at Kaoru's ear as he cupped his twin's arousal and proceeded to massage him through his lime-colored jeans.

Kaoru began to rub himself against his brother's palm, desperate to placate the tight coiling sensation that started to rise within his lower stomach.

As Hikaru heard Kaoru's beseeching whines, he decided not to torture his twin…for too much longer. Hikaru's focus diverted as he moved to give attention to Kaoru's chest. He ran his tongue along Kaoru's left nipple causing him to writhe and whimper. Kaoru's then cried out and cradled Hikaru's head in his arms as he tugged at the taut skin with his teeth.

"Hikaru…please…" Kaoru pleaded breathily.

Hikaru was more than willing to comply, but not before an idea ran through his head. He undid his twins' jeans and pulled them off his hips, letting them pool around his ankles on the floor. Looking to the counter behind his exposed brother, Hikaru noticed the bowl with a bit of batter still in it. Smirking, he took a bit of the chocolate mixture into his hand. Kaoru could only sit idly by and wonder what his mischievous twin was up to.

Hikaru took his coated hand and led it to Kaoru's obvious erection and began massaging him, the chocolate mixing with the pre-cum already dripping from his painfully hard member.

The feeling was a bit unusual to Kaoru at first, but was all forgotten when Hikaru's hand began to stroke him faster and faster. "Oh God Hikaru!" Kaoru cried out as his hands clenched the granite countertop.

Smirking, Hikaru removed his hand, "glad you think so highly of me," he said as he sank to his knees before Kaoru. Kaoru's face was beet red, but whether it was from embarrassment or desire, he couldn't tell. Hikaru leaned forward and took his twin's member into his mouth letting his tongue tease the length of him.

Kaoru tossed his head back to let out a hearty moan, but then brought his attention back to the arousing sight of his older brother pleasing him, "Hi….Hikaru…" he panted.

Hikaru pulled back ever so slightly and flicked his tongue over the head of Kaoru's erection, "Gods…Kaoru you taste so good!" he basically moaned. The younger twin buried his hands in his brother's hair and his cries began to reach higher pitches ever time Hikaru pulled back. It was becoming to much for him to handle.

"Hikaru…I can't…I'm gonna-!" Kaoru wasn't able to complete his thought as he released himself into his twin's mouth. Hikaru greedily gulped down every last bit and used his tongue to clean off the last of the chocolate.

Kaoru sank back against the counter and attempted to steady his breathing, if only by a fraction.

Hikaru pushed himself up off the floor all the while licking his lips. He then reached to the counter behind Kaoru and began removing all the items there.

"Hikaru? What are you doing?" Kaoru asked puzzled.

Without warning Hikaru hiked his brother's legs up, positioning his lower half onto the counter.

Kaoru watched in anticipation as Hikaru traveled down his body, down to between his legs. He threw his head back and let out a guttural moan as Hikaru's tongue probed his entrance.

"Hi-Hikaru.." he gasped as he felt his body reawaken. Kaoru's moans became louder as his bother's tongue delved deep into his recesses. Soon his tongue was replaced by his fingers as he began to stretch his brother in preparation for later "accommodations".

Kaoru's hips bucked trying to urge those oh-so-lovely fingers deeper, attempting to make them contact the sweet spot within him. Hikaru took notice to his brother's feeble attempt to take more pleasure for himself and decided to help him with the situation. He added another finger, plunging them deep, probing for the spot that made his twin cry his name so deliciously.

"Ahhhh! Hikaru!!" Kaoru cried as his hands clenched Hiakru's shoulder's almost too much for him to bare. Kaoru's member was already erect once more and Hikaru's was straining painfully against his fabric encasement. He withdrew his fingers out of his twin, which in return earned him a displeased whimper. Hikaru pulled away from Kaoru for a moment to remove his pants, letting out a pleasurable sigh of relief as his painfully hard member was released from its confinements.

Hikaru grabbed his twins hips pulling him to be poised at the edge of the counter so he could position himself at his entrance. He then thrust himself into Kaoru's tightness.

Kaoru moaned loudly, tossing his head back with his eyes clenched shut. Hikaru waited for Kaoru's body to stretch to accommodate the intruding mass. He looked into the amber eyes which mirrored his image, noticing they were underlined prettily with a blush of exertion.

"Kaoru…you have no idea just how wanton you look right now," Hikaru panted as he began to thrust gently into his outouto. Kaoru let out small cries of pleasure that punctuated each thrust.

"Mmmm more Hikaru!" Kaoru demanded.

Hikaru complied by picking his brother up in his arms, never leaving his body, and moving to a nearby chair and sat down so Kaoru would be riding him in his lap. Kaoru used his legs as leverage as he lifted himself slightly off Hikaru's lap only to snap his hips down quickly, impaling himself fully onto his brother.

"Ohhhhh! Hikaruuu!!!!" he partially screamed as his prostate was hit dead on. Hikaru smirked as he head his name called so sensually. Kaoru began to move faster and faster and Hikaru had to grip his brother's hips to steady him. Every thrust he delivered made his member rub against Hikaru's chest, leaving a bit of the milky fluid in its wake.

Then in the corner of his mind Kaoru heard a slight dinging noise.

"Oh God! Hi….karu! The..cake..the cake!" Kaoru panted.

"Forget about….the stupid cake!" Hikaru groaned as he pulled Kaoru into a passionate kiss. He then brought his hand to Kaoru's neglected member and stoked it in time with his thrusts. Kaoru threw his head back and started thrusting harder and faster onto Hikaru. He was so close.

"Hi-Hikaru," he pleaded, "stop! I'm..I'm gonna come!"

"Then…do it, go ahead…" Hikaru coaxed as he stroked Kaoru's member faster.

With a few more thrusts Kaoru moaned his brother's name loudly as he came all over both of their stomachs and his nails scored Hikaru's back. Hikaru joined him shortly after in his moment of pleasurable bliss, calling out his outouto's name and holding his hips fast to him as he released himself inside Kaoru.

Soon a slight burnt smell permeated the room.

"All that hard work, and now the cake is ruined," Kaoru said pouting.

"Don't care," Hikaru said with a laugh, "you taste better than any sweet." Hikaru then licked a bead of sweat off Kaoru's cheek. "Mmmm you still taste like chocolate," Hikaru said with a smirk.

Kaoru gave a slight groan, "just lovely…"

"Yes you are.." Hikaru said pulling Kaoru close to him.

"I just hope it didn't get into my hair," he giggled.

After a minute Kaoru frowned, "are you gonna get outa me anytime soon?" He laughed slightly and pointed at the over, "I'd like to get rid of the potential fire-hazard…."

Hikaru pulled himself out of Kaoru sending a shiver up his twin's spine. Kaoru then cleaned himself and Hikaru off and threw his boxers back on. Grabbing some potholders, Kaoru frowned at the charcoal looking substance, "all that work gone to waste…"

Hikaru walked over and hugged his twin around his shoulders, "awww I think it was worth it.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school, Haruhi caught up with the twins as they entered the classroom.

"Hey guys," she said cheerfully, "how did your cake turn out?"

A slight blush crept across Kaoru's face, "ummmmm…."

Hikaru interjected, wrapping an arm around Kaoru's waist, "it was deeeeelicious….right..Kaoru?" He leaned in to whisper the last part in Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru's face turned beat red, "Hikaruuuu…." he whined.

Haruhi just raised and eyebrow and walked away, "with those twins…why even bother asking…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I finished my 1st Ouran High School Host Club fanfic!!!! Funny how I started off with twincest huh? Please review and regard me kindly.


End file.
